The present invention relates to pistons for reciprocating machines, for example, internal combustion engines or pumps.
Conventionally, pistons are formed in one piece defining a head portion and skirt formation, bushes being provided in the skirt formation for engagement of a gudgeon pin by means of which the piston may be pivotally connected to a connecting rod.